The Lollypop
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Late Valentine's Day fic. Marie hates Valentine's Day. Can a date with the fastest kid alive change her perspective? Slight kissing, not overly fluffy.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Young Justice. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, even though it's only mentioned.**

**I do know it's a little late for a Valentine's Day story, but I was busy failing algebra.**

Valentine's Day.

That word struck venom into Marie's heart. She HATED Valentine's Day…for a good reason. A boy she'd had romantic interests in died on the accursed day, even though they were never meant to be. The day Jon died was the day she began to publicly hate Valentine's Day.

Marie had always hated Valentine's Day. Some guys were real suck ups, or just wanted to lead you on. She'd been led on before…and she got stabbed in the back, in BOTH senses of the term.

So what led her to dress up in nice clothing? One thing….

Wallace Rudolph West.

Marie had a light blue, flowing blouse with a black skirt that came halfway down her calf. She was wearing light blue eye shadow and a touch of lip gloss. A hint of blush adorned her cheeks. She checked her watch…

5:20…Wally would be there any minute. WALLY'D BE THERE ANY MINUTE! She rushed to put her shoes on. A ring sounded out.

"Moria could you get that?" Marie asked.

A young woman of 24 nodded and said, "Of course Marie. Just don't take too long."

She opened the door to reveal a boy. His red hair was scruffy and he was wearing a polo shirt and a pair of jeans. He was wearing a black pair of sneakers and he had a card and flowers in his hand. A little girl came running over to him. Her hair was a light green tinted with a bit of white. Her eyes were the clearest blue he'd ever seen. She had to be about three years old.

"Fwower!" she said pointing to the lilies and anemones. "Pwetteh!"

"Hello Wallace. Come on in, Marie's getting her jacket," Moria said smiling. "This is my daughter Soria. I don't believe you two have met. Soria is this Wallace."

"Wwawace?" Soria said looking at him.

"Call me Wally little lady," he said smiling.

"Wwalleh!" Soria said clapping.

Wally took a flower from the bouquet and handed it to her.

"Tanku Wwalleh!" Soria smiled as a voice was heard.

"Aaaaaaaaaawe!"

Wally looked up to see the brunette and a smile flickered across his face.

"Hope the rest of those are for me," Marie smiled buttoning her jacket.

Her purse was slung over her shoulder as she leaned against the banister. Wally smiled and said, "You'd be right. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Marie chirped sweetly.

She went over to Wally and took his arm. He looked her up and down and said, "I feel a tad underdressed."

She smiled and said, "You look cute."

Wally looked her over with a smile on his face. He could see her light blue blouse under the dark green jacket with a black skirt and knee high boots. He wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked at Moria.

"We might be back late," he told her. "We might go see a movie later."

"All right," Moria said placidly. "Just don't stay out too late."

Her fiancé Sean came over to them. He wrapped his arm around Moria's waist and picked up his daughter.

"Remember when that was us?" he whispered. "Just let them have their fun."

Soria smiled and hugged her father around the next.

"Dada! Wwalleh gav me fwower!" Soria chirped.

Sean smiled and said, "That's lovely Soria. Did you say thank you?"

"Yes, she's a sweet little child," Wally said. "We'll see you later."

The family waved good bye to the pair. Wally looked at Marie and said, "They seem nice. Family?"

"No," Marie said. "My family lives outta state. The only one that begins with a P."

"Pennsylvania?"

"Yep. Near the lake and let me tell you it gets freaken cold! But I couldn't go back to New York yet and Moria and Sean offered me a place to stay. I never told my folks about the whole ordeal."

"Ah," Wally said. "So you're just hanging with them?"

"Yes, you wanna get something to eat?" Marie asked. "I'm hungry and when are you not?"

Wally nodded laughing and then asked, "Did you want to see a movie?"

"Sure," Marie said smiling. "What did you want to go see?"

"Hm…do you wanna see that new chick flick that's out?"

"Would you actually be willing to sit through one of those?"

"Maybe…if I was sitting next to a certain brunette."

"You're sweet…but why don't we see that new comedy that's out?"

"You would sit through that?"

"Sure," Marie said. "I love a good laugh! Why do you think I've taken to you so much?"

The two walked into the theater. Wally looked at Marie and said, "You sure Ree?"

"Totally," she responded. "I'm going to go and get the popcorn okay?"

"Make sure you get a large," Wally said. "You and I could down a small before the opening credits."

Marie laughed and nodded. Wally bought the tickets while she bought the popcorn. He walked over to the counter and saw them…lollypops. He smiled remembering something. Marie LOVED lollypops. She especially loved cherry flavored ones. He went over and took two lollypops.

"How much?" he asked.

"99 cents each," the lady responded.

Wally paid for them and slipped them in his pocket. He walked over to Marie who was holding a large popcorn and an extra-large drink. Wally smiled and said, "You thirsty?"

"Let me tell you something," Marie smirked. "The last time I shared a drink with you it was gone before I got any. I'm not taking any chances."

Wally laughed and looped his arm around her waist. They gave the man their tickets and he directed them to the theater where the movie was playing. They sat towards the back of the theater.

"Why'd you wanna sit all the way back here?" Wally asked.

Marie leaned against him and said, "So no one complains of public displays of affection. I know some people can't stand it."

They started eating the popcorn and talking about the ads and answering the puzzles and riddles that kept appearing on the screen.

"JOHNNY DEPP!" Wally said. "He played Captain Jack Sparrow in that Disney movie!"

Marie laughed and said, "I know who played Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Wally inhaled deeply. The girl next to him smelt like buttery popcorn with a hint of flowers. He looked at her. She was smiling, popping some pieces of popcorn in her mouth. The two sat quietly as the movie started.

"WATCH OUT LARRY!"

SLAM!

"Well I told him not tooooooo!"

"Quit whining!"

"This movie isn't very funny," Wally said. "It's pretty pathetic."

"Do you want to leave or suffer through the rest?" Marie teased. "Or is sitting through this movie too much for the mighty Wally?"

Wally and Marie knocked heads, the girl giggling. She pecked Wally on the cheek. His face broke into a grin, his eyes filled with a certain spark that she'd come to adore. He hugged her and she cuddled up next to him. They sat through another hour until Wally stood up and said, "Forget this! This movie is awful! I'd rather run fifteen miles!"

Marie laughed and said, "Come on. Let's go for a walk… and let's get some real food please?"

"Sure," Wally said. "How does a hot dog sound?"

"Cool. I've got money so I'll pay," she said.

"How come—"

"I save up unlike you Wallace."

The two just smiled at each other and left the lousy movie together. As a matter of fact, a lot of people were leaving. It was apparently that BAD. It was mostly couples, the girls looking severely irritated.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DRAGGED ME TO THAT!" one girl yelled.

Wally looked at Marie and asked hurriedly, "Was it that bad?"

"…Yes, but it was nice being with you. Do you want to go for a walk?" Marie asked. "It looks like some girls are ready to beat their guys up."

You could hear yelling as the two hurried out of the movie theater. Wally looked at his watch. 7:00 PM. They'd been in there for about an hour or so. Wally took her hand and they began their walk until they passed a food stand.

"You hungry?" Marie asked good-naturedly.

"Yeah!" Wally said.

"Can we have eight hot dogs?" the brunette asked the vendor.

"Eight little lady?" he asked her in surprise.

"My friend eats a lot," Marie chirped. "He runs quite frequently so he needs a lot of calories because he burns so many off."

"Ah, well that's 12 dollars young lady," he said.

Marie handed him the money and he gave them the hot dogs. Marie and Wally sat on the park bench and ate their hot dogs. Marie ended up eating two, Wally downing the six others. The two sat on the bench for a while. The pair walked to the park and watched the sunset.

Wally was lying on his back, Marie with her head on his stomach. Wally looked at Marie's content face and smiled.

"Hey Marie…I got a surprise for you," Wally said.

"What?" the brunette asked.

He sat up and pulled what he'd been hiding out of his pockets. The lollypops he'd bought earlier. He handed her the cherry one.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?" she demanded. "I love lollypops."

"That's why I bought them," Wally said. "The cherry for you and the cotton candy for me."

They sat next to each other and unwrapped their suckers. Marie stuck hers in her mouth and sighed with pleasure. She contentedly licked her cherry lollypop as Wally enjoyed his. Soon his lollypop was gone. His lips were sticky and he looked at Marie. She enjoyed her lollypop slowly, but very soon hers was gone as well.

"I loooooove lollypops!" Marie said smiling.

"Lollypops are okay, but there's something a lot sweeter in front of me," Wally smirked.

Marie hugged him tightly and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, their lips sticking together. She tasted like cherries. He suspected it was the lollypop, but there was a hint of cotton candy mixed in. The two broke apart, just staring at each other for a while.

"Maybe I should get you home before Moria had my head," Wally said.

The two stood up and began their walk back to the house. When they arrived Moria was waiting by the window. She held up a hand which clearly stated she had five minutes. Marie looked at Wally.

"I had a nice time," Marie whispered. "Despite the terrible movie."

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Thank you Wally. You wanna hook up again next Friday or something?"

"Sure," he said. "I'll call you when I'm available."

Wally gave Marie a hug and slipped something in her jacket pocket. Wally left Marie with one last kiss. Marie went upstairs to her room. She slipped off her shoes and sat on her bed.

Wally had returned to the cave to be greeted by his pal Robin.

"Hey!" Robin said. "How'd your date go?"

"I think it went well," Wally said. "The movie we went to see was awful though."

"Bummer dude," Robin said. "Why do you think it went well then? And dude what's in your pocket?"

Wally reached in and pulled out a hand made Valentine. It was beautifully crafted. He saw a picture of them in the middle of the heart. He smiled and read the inside.

_Dear Wally,_

_You're the funniest guy I know._

_You simply know how to make me crack a smile._

_I love you for it, and I don't know how anyone couldn't._

_You're a good friend, a good pal._

_Sometimes I wish I could be more,_

_But I know being Kid Flash and having a girlfriend can be difficult._

_But I hope you know I love you anyway._

_From Mockingbird_

Wally's jaw hung slack. She knew? SHE KNEW WHO HE WAS? But suddenly his heart was light. She loved him…she loved him.

"Best. Date. Ever."

Marie felt something hit her hand. She took it out. There was a Valentine. She opened it and it said,

I know this isn't a home-made card, but I hope you like it.

I like you a lot Marie, but I have a confession.

I'm Kid Flash and being with you is going to be difficult.

I don't want you to be injured or kidnapped or hurt.

You're the best girl I've ever met my dear.

You're so sweet and so laid back.

Love you,

KF

Marie held onto the Valentine and something fell into her lap. A cherry lollypop.

"I love Valentine's Day."


End file.
